


Training Camp

by Lizlow



Series: Meisetsu Week [1]
Category: 15 明刹工業高校ラグビー部 | 15 - Meisetsu Kougyou Koukou Rugby Bu
Genre: Gen, its basically cute rugby children on a path to training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiromi is proud of his teammates - and he's glad to have a camp such as this as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Written some months ago for Meisetsu Week

Hiromi glanced about the small team, before clapping his hands together. As one of the senpai, he had to take initiative! Especially if Makoto wasn’t going to do it first. He grabbed Makoto’s arm and nodded to him, knowing that Yui was bound to begin speaking too. It wasn’t much of a training camp – but they wanted to take the kindling of their team spirit and amplify it.

It wasn’t difficult, really. Hiromi knew it, and that was why he put out full confidence in what he was about to say – but Chisato still managed to kick off training camp. It was no surprise, actually, even if Hiromi _had_ started to prepare himself first. Really, it was Akira who ended up getting everyone completely pumped.

“Let’s have fun!” He shouted, which was followed by a few loud, innocent blares of “Yeah!” which came from the other two first years, Megumi and Yuu. Hiromi really was proud of their enthusiasm. “Aki-chan, Megu-chan, Yuu-chan, start by practicing tackles over there.”

“Yes!” The three of them answered.

“Mako-chan, let’s go.”

“Right, Hiromi.”

“Chi-chan, you too! Let’s make the most of this!”

It was thanks to the work of Moe and Komugi that this was even possible anyway. Both of them worked so focused on getting student council approval and when it finally came, even if it was only for a short time during the holiday, the team was thrilled. The two of them were practicing from the second the training camp was kicked off. The two of them had the resolve to be Locks the rest of them could be proud of, and really, it boosted the team’s spirits, seeing them try so hard.

Kaoru and Madoka were making sure – one-hundred percent sure, that they were getting prepared to be flankers worthy of the team; Jun and Mikiyo weren’t missing a beat either, giving each other a thumbs up just as they started up what they needed to do. Ayumu could’ve been considered an extra full-on leader in this, rather befitting to his role on the team.

Soon, Makoto was yelling for more direct – and vigorous – team training, and that’s what followed. It was better than what happened back in Rugby School, that’s what Hiromi decided. He felt as if this training camp was going to help them a lot. There weren’t a ton of members – and he wanted to leave the second and first years with something to remember himself and the other third years by.

The biggest thing was that Mao was there. Whether it was from Yui’s convincing, or from his own accord, he participated, working with the others with hesitate – but increasingly warming – power. It was heartwarming, honestly, and he seemed interested in playing – more so now than ever.

Oh, what a relief it was, considering how he and the other current second years acted the year before.

“Akira, keep proving yourself,” Mao had said, and it was obvious that, though he still had doubts, he was coming to like the team a bit more. That was the goal of the training camp – to bond people together.

“Hiromi-chan, Makoto, do you guys know if we got anything else for practice?” asked Mikiyo. Hiromi leaned forward, studying Mikiyo’s continued expression, before turned around and poked Makoto and Chisato. Mikiyo glanced between the childhood friends trio, before laughing. He was happy to be with them, happy to help them, and he, like the rest of the team, wanted to make the most of the camp.

“Well, what do you know?” Hiromi asked.

“Today’s a full practice day! Observe and… We’re really focusing on nailing out weaknesses. Trust us,” Makoto answered.

“Why do I feel like you’re unsure?” Hiromi followed up with such comment, causing Makoto to look at him with slight anger. Hiromi grinned, sticking his tongue out before hopping behind Chisato, who merely sighed. This was typical of them, and he decided to sort Makoto’s thoughts out clearer to Mikiyo.

“We’ll continue team practice, focusing on weaknesses tomorrow.”

“Ah, right!” Mikiyo nodded, hurrying back off to his position for practice. The camp so far was successful. Hiromi could tell. Everyone’s eyes – and legs – were on fire, and none of them were fighting among each other. There was no blatant giving up. Not anymore.

They were a new team.

“Do you think we stand a chance to make it to Hanazono, Yui-senpai?” Akira tilted his head as they rested after a long day of practice. The place they stayed wasn’t large, but they were holding an after practice meeting, joking about the day and simply relaxing.

Yui’s attention turned from a small conversation with Mao to Akira, and his stare flared up with confidence. “Akira, everyone, of course we stand a chance. We won’t let anyone say otherwise.”

Hiromi could say that he was proud of how the second years had changed with Akira’s coming, and how ready he was to keep playing rugby until it all was utterly over. This camp was going to be another success for their team – the next of hopefully many.


End file.
